Heartless
by Kata Potter
Summary: -Hyrule moderno- ¿Alguna vez has sentido que sientes tanto dolor que tu corazón ya no puede más? ¿Que desearías no tener corazón? Link desea no tener corazón... pero una experiencia le hace recapacitar, y darse cuenta de que desear aquello, puede traerle más de algún problema. (Advertencia: contenido fuerte: drogas, alcohol, sexo, depresión) [Futuro lemon]
1. Azul y café amargo

_Hola a todos. ¿Como están? _

_Les traigo una nueva historia, y es la primera vez que escribo con temas un poco fuertes como lo es **las drogas, el alcohol, la depresión, sexualidad y cosas así**... así que intentaré que salga una buena historia._

_Como mencioné anteriormente, el lenguaje y temas pueden ser incómodos para algunas personas, por lo tanto, pondré avisos al inicio de cada episodio. Y por ende, la clasificación de este fanfic será **M**. _

_Sin más que añadir, y esperando que sea de su agrado, les presento mi nuevo y loco proyecto: **HEARTLESS**_

**Capítulo 1: Azul y café amargo.**

La pequeña muchacha estaba muy asustada y nerviosa. Le latía fuertemente su ya lastimado corazón. Ya había pasado muchas veces por aquel proceso de visitar incontables médicos y centros de salud. Hoy, por fin podrían hacerle la tan esperada cirugía por sus padres y ella…

-Muy bien, procederemos a aplicar la anestesia.- indicó el cirujano.

Una de las enfermeras presentes en el quirófano puso sobre el rostro de la niña una mascarilla, por la cual se le comenzó a suministrar la sustancia que en pocos minutos, la hizo sentirse adormilada y poco a poco, sus azules ojos comenzaron a pesarle.

Lo último que sus ojos pudieron ver antes de cerrarse, fue la intensa luz que estaba sobre ella…

* * *

El parque de Hyrule se encontraba silencioso y completamente solo, siendo iluminado por las farolas. Era grande, con bastantes arboles, bancas, y juegos de niños como columpios, resbaladilla, noria, entre otros y en el centro, una fuente. En una de las bancas, se encontraba un chico de rebeldes cabellos rubios, una chaqueta negra de cuero, jeans y unas viejas _Converse_. Entre sus dedos tenía un cigarrillo, y en su rostro se demostraba la infelicidad y desesperación. Lo que más anhelaba era sentir un poco de amor, algo que creía nunca poder sentir en su corazón.

Cuando había cumplido sus quince años, buscó ese cariño entre las piernas de una mujer. Creyó encontrarlo, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que nunca encontraría el amor, menos si por esa muestra de afecto debía ser por medio de dinero… Ahora que ya tenía dieciocho, creía que era momento de dejarlo, pero le era casi imposible…

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras exhalaba el humo. Abrió sus ojos azules, tenía las escleróticas rojas debido a lo que estaba fumando… y por tanto llorar. Hace unos minutos había salido de aquel burdel, donde al menos aquellas mujeres le hacían un poquito de compañía, pero una vez entregado el dinero y salido de** dicho** edifico, se sentía completamente abandonado.

-Mierda…

Dio una última fumada a su cigarro y lo tiró al suelo. Miró su teléfono, viendo que ya eran más de las 2 am. Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de la banca, abandonando el parque. Caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mirando el suelo. Ya se sabía el camino a su departamento de memoria, por lo que no ameritaba fijarse en su rumbo.

* * *

El edificio quedaba en una zona donde se escuchaban muchos ruidos, sirenas de la policía, risas de borrachos, entre otros.

Sin si quiera molestarse en saludar al portero, subió las escaleras hasta dar con el quinto piso de aquel edificio. Palpó todos sus bolsillos, tanto de la chaqueta como los de sus pantalones. Había olvidado sus llaves…

-Mierda…- blasfemó nuevamente el chico.

No tuvo más remedio que llamar a la puerta. Esperó un par de minutos. Rogó para que no la abriera "él"… para su desdicha, si la abrió aquella desagradable persona. Era un hombre con aspecto desaliñado, tenía el pelo y barba largos. El chico tuvo que reprimir una arcada al sentir su pestilente olor a alcohol.

-¿Tienes idea de que hora es?- preguntó el sujeto de manera lenta. Estaba ebrio hasta las orejas.

-Lo sé.- respondió de vuelta y se abrió paso para entrar al departamento, pero el tipo lo agarro de su pelo rubio. Este reprimió un grito.

-¿Esas son formas de entrar en casa? ¿De hablarle a tu padre?- le preguntó, con una mirada amenazante. Su aliento apestaba demasiado.

-Tu… no eres y nunca serás mi padre… y es casa de mi madre…- le devolvió la mirada, demostrando que no tenía miedo.

-¡Mocoso de mierda!- le gritó, golpeándolo en el rostro.

El chico no flaqueó en ningún instante. De su boca salió un pequeño hilillo de sangre, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Hasta cuanto tendría que soportarlo? Dispuesto a defenderse, le devolvió el golpe. Se preparó para pelear con ese sujeto, sin embargo...

-¡Basta! ¡Link, basta, por favor!- le gritó una mujer, saliendo de su cuarto.

Era una mujer rubia, de piel pálida y oscuras ojeras de asomaban bajo sus ojos verdes. Tenía una mirada angustiada, y aspecto moribundo.

-Suéltalo, Link…- dijo la mujer, en tono suplicante. –Por favor…

El chico soltó el cuello de la ropa del sujeto. Una vez soltado, este dio un golpe con su palma sobre la cabeza rubia del chico.

-Frank.- dijo la mujer, quien presenció ese golpe.

-Te dije desde un principio que este mocoso no va a llegar a nada.- le dijo el tipo, acercándose a la mujer. Lo apuntó con un dedo. – Es un bueno para nada, grosero… y llega tarde.- sentenció.

-Link… discúlpate.- le dijo su madre.

-¿Estás loca, verdad? ¡Él fue el primero en golpearme!- dijo Link, sin poderlo creer.

-¡Discúlpate!- gritó la mujer.

El chico mordió su labio, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre. Ninguna palabra de disculpa escaparía de sus labios, ni mucho menos para ese desgraciado que se había encargado de arruinar tanto la vida de su madre como la de él. Era un manipulador, mentiroso, borracho, ludópata, mujeriego y siempre maltrataba psicológicamente a su madre… quien al tener un autoestima muy bajo, se dejaba pisotear por ese hombre. Link muchas veces la convenció de que lo echara de casa, de que podía continuar su vida solo en compañía de su hijo… pero ella no quería.

El sujeto, llamado Frank, se acercó a Link. Sonrió con malicia y volvió a golpearlo con la palma en su cabeza… Link cerró los ojos ante esto, más que sentir dolor físico, era dolor emocional.

-No vales mi tiempo, mocoso egoísta.- escupió y se metió al cuarto.

La madre de Link se quedó mirando al chico, que en cualquier momento estallaba en llanto. Sintió deseos de abrazarlo y consolarlo… pero nuevamente su autoestima le falló y siguió a su pareja.

-Mamá…- gimió Link, desesperado, dolido… asustado.

La susodicha miró por sobre su hombro, con una mirada lastimera. Luego de esto entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

El rubio se apoyó en la pared y poco a poco se deslizó hasta caer en el suelo, sentado. Su labio inferior temblaba y las lágrimas salieron a borbotones. Abrazó sus piernas, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, no pudiendo más con el dolor en su pecho.

Cuando Link apenas contaba con tan solo 6 años, sus padres se divorciaron, y tras esto, su madre entró en una profunda depresión, la cual hizo que pasara la mayor parte del tiempo en su cuarto, ahogando sus penas con alcohol. Dicho evento, hizo que Link se independizara a una edad temprana. Se preparaba el solo para ir a la escuela, viajaba en autobús, aprendió a cocinar y a movilizarse por la ciudad. Los regalos del día de la madre que el hacía terminaban abandonados, llenándose de polvo, no recibía regalos de Navidad… estaba solo en el mundo. Todo cambió cuando Frank entró en sus vidas, el hombre que cortó aquel delgado vinculo que lo unía con su madre…

Link se levantó del suelo, no pudiendo más. Con una de sus manos, limpió la sangre de su boca y salió del departamento, no sin antes tomar sus llaves.

* * *

Corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar nuevamente al parque. Sintió un inmenso frío, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo… el dolor de su corazón era más grande que cualquier otra sensación.

-¿Qué hice, Diosas? ¡¿QUÉ HICE PARA MERECER ESTO!?- gritó al cielo, tirándose de rodillas sobre el césped, sin poder parar de llorar. -¿Por qué?- susurró.

Nadie respondió a su grito… sin embargo, no se encontraba solo en aquel parque. Una figura se acercó lentamente al desdichado muchacho.

-¿Estás bien?- escuchó una suave y melódica voz.

El joven miró hacia arriba y abrió sus ojos en forma de sorpresa. Era una muchacha ni muy alta ni muy baja, con el cabello castaño amarrado en un _chongo_ alto y vestida con un _sweater_ cuello de tortura gris, _jeans_ y botas cafés.

-No es algo de tu incumbencia…

-Perdona… es que de verdad, me preocupé…- le dijo la chica, poniéndose en cuclillas.

-¡Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia!- exclamó, entre triste y molesto.

La chica se sobresaltó a recibir aquella respuesta. Miró hacia el suelo y se incorporó. En ese momento, Link sintió remordimiento… quizás ella solo quiere ayudar. Inmediatamente se levantó, percatándose de que era una cabeza más baja que él. Secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, le dirigió la palabra:

-Yo… discúlpame, es que… perdona, ha sido todo muy… muy duro.- comentó Link, mirando sus _Converse_ negras y algo sucias. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el peso de la culpa en su lastimado corazón.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se percató de que la chica le había tendido un paquete de pañuelos desechables. Levantó la mirada, dirigiéndola a la castaña. Esta le estaba sonriendo de una manera… ¿compasiva? Esa mirada le llegó a lo más profundo de su corazón… sus ojos eran grandes y de una tonalidad azul. No se podía percibir muy bien debido a que estaba todo oscuro, de no ser por las luces de las farolas, no se podría ver nada… pero él pensó que sus ojos eran quizás los más hermosos que en su vida haya visto.

-Bueno, ¿vas a tomar los pañuelos o qué?- le preguntó la chica.

Este tomó el pequeño paquete y agradeció. Sin querer, sus dedos rozaron con la piel de la castaña. Era suave y tersa.

-No te ofendas… pero tienes un aspecto…- comentó la chica, mientras veía como Link limpiaba su rostro con uno de los pañuelos, aunque no sabría cómo describirlo exactamente.

El rubio no hizo más que medio sonreír y exhalar aire por su nariz. Sabía que su aspecto era desastroso y olía a hierba, además de tener restos de sangre en su rostro y los ojos hinchados después de haber llorado tanto.

-Descuida… - sorbió por la nariz. –Y… ¿se puede saber qué haces a estas horas afuera?- preguntó, intentando romper el hielo con su "salvadora".

-Bueno, una amiga me invitó a una fiesta en uno de esos centros nocturnos. Pero, sinceramente no se me dan bien las fiestas… así que le dije que me iría.- comentó sonriendo ligeramente. –Pero ella no quería irse todavía, así que me dirigía a mi casa… cuando te vi a ti.- terminó, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Vaya amigas…

De uno de sus bolsillos sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y se puso uno en la boca. Con un mechero lo encendió y dio una larga fumada al cigarrillo, sintiéndose levemente reconfortado, aunque le constaba que era momentánea y a la vez, adictiva. La castaña tosió un poco al sentir el olor a tabaco. Obviamente, Link se percató de esto.

-Disculpa… creo que no debí hacerlo frente a ti…- se lamentó.

La castaña simplemente suspiró. Es verdad que odiaba el olor a tabaco, pero tampoco se sentía en confianza con aquel triste muchacho para decirle que no lo hiciera…

-Estás muy tenso…- le comentó simplemente, viendo como el chico dejaba escapar el humo.

Link simplemente soltó una risa sarcástica. Volvió a dar una fumada a su cigarro, cuando sintió que la chica se lo arrebataba de las manos y lo tiraba al suelo, para luego pisarlo.

-En ese caso… ven, déjame invitarte algo.- le comentó la chica, mirándolo a los ojos. –Hay una cafetería que tiene abierto hasta muy tarde. Quizás algo calientito te venga bien y ayude a bajar las tensiones.

-No necesito tu ayuda, princesa.- le comentó el chico, intentando no sonar desagradecido. De verdad que no quería ayuda de nadie.

Ante la negativa del rubio, la chica simplemente miró al suelo y sonrió. Tenía razón, quizás estaba siendo una impertinente a querer ofrecerle algo a una persona totalmente extraña, además de estar levemente drogado. Pero ella no veía su apariencia algo desordenada, su mejilla lastimada, sus ojos rojos o incluso su leve aroma a tabaco… ella sabía que aquel muchacho estaba realmente lastimado por dentro.

-Insisto.- comentó la chica, sonando firme pero sin levantar la mirada.

Link la miró a sus ojos, buscando algún indicio de burla. Parecía una chica realmente dulce y compasiva. Pero él no quería recibir ayuda de nadie, porque simplemente Link había creado una especie de muralla para que nadie se metiera con sus sentimientos y su corazón… sin embargo, se topó con esta chica que se empeñaba por ayudarle, aunque sea un poquito. No tenía de otra.

-Está bien, princesa… aceptaré su invitación.- comentó, medio sonriendo y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Lanzó un sonoro suspiro.

-Es por aquí, vamos.- le dijo la castaña indicando que lo siguiera.

* * *

El lugar al que llegaron era un pequeño local donde servían especialmente café. La primera en entrar fue la chica, acompañada del rubio quien no dejaba de mirar el suelo.

Por dentro era muy bonito, con un par de mesas redondas y una barra. Las paredes estaban pintadas de amarillo, y era iluminado con lámparas de techo, dándole al lugar un toque sencillo pero acogedor. El ambiente era acompañado por música instrumental, como la que se escuchaba dentro de los ascensores, y había solo un par de personas compartiendo una taza de té mientras conversaban. Link paseó su mirada por el pequeño local y sonrió. Nunca había estado allí y sin embargo, le agradaba.

-Siéntate en algún lugar mientras yo pido, ¿te parece?- Link asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta. -¿Algo en especial?- volvió a preguntar.

-El café me gusta amargo…- comentó Link.

-Bien. No tardaré.- le dijo la chica y se acercó a la caja.

Link se acercó a una mesa que se ubicaba al lado de la ventana. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en el respaldo de la silla, para luego sentarse y mirar por la ventana. Nadie estaba fuera a estas horas… salvo la pareja que se encontraba al fondo, los empleados del local… y aquella extraña chica. Desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba la castaña. Nunca la había visto antes, quizás era nueva en la ciudad o simplemente no se había topado con ella. Pero su apariencia lo encantó completamente… fue, como ya lo había pensado, un angelito caído del cielo.

La vio de espaldas. Sonrió con algo de picardía. Admitía que tenía un bonito trasero, firme y redondito. Inmediatamente se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la mesa, sacando esas ideas estúpidas.

No tardó más de un par de minutos, y la chica se acercaba con una bandeja en sus manos, la cual portaba dos vasos de cartón con su respectiva tapa y dos pastelillos. La dejó sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla del frente.

-Este es el tuyo.- le indicó. –Sin azúcar ni sacarina… y grano tostado a medio punto.- sonrió y procedió a beberse el suyo.

Tomó el vaso en sus manos y bebió un poco del cálido y amargo líquido, el cual al pasar por su garganta hizo que entrara un poco en calor y olvidara la tristeza por un instante. Inspiró el suave aroma a café y suspiró.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó la chica.

Link simplemente asintió con la cabeza. La muchacha al ver eso, sonrió enternecida… se alegraba poder ayudar a otros.

-¿Y tú que pediste?- preguntó, intentando romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

-Pues… un _moka_.- comentó, sonriendo. –Es mi favorito.

Pasaron los minutos y solo se comentaban pequeñas cosas. Link terminó de beberse su café y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo… ya casi serían las 4 am y se percató que en su _WhatsApp_ tenía varios mensajes… chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó la castaña, viendo su mueca de desagrado.

-Si… mi ex novia que es una molesta de mierda. De seguro debe estar ebria y no deja de escribirme.- le comentó, aparentemente molesto y guardando de vuelta su teléfono. –Y mi madre, quiere saber dónde estoy…- suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Hmm…- bebió de su vaso. –Puedo deducir que tú y tú madre no se llevan bien…- comentó, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano y con la otra, apartaba un mechón, dejándolo tras su oreja.

-¿Bromeas? Es peor que eso… si es casi como si no nos conociéramos… como si no ella estuviese allí.- comentó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. –Pero, sinceramente, no quiero hablar más del tema… y además, tampoco quiero abrumarte con mis problemas…- dijo Link, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

La castaña se sintió mal por él. Es cierto que no se conocían, más allá que simplemente compartir un café y saber que este chico tenía serios problemas con su familia y quizás, con las drogas.

-Mi sueño es estudiar psicología… así que suelo escuchar los problemas de mis… bueno, conocidos.- dijo, mientras le daba un mordisco a su pastelillo. –Y no me molesta…

-Pero eso… a largo plazo puede ser un poco… agobiante.- comentó, con un dejo de melancolía.

-Tal vez… pero vale la pena.- comentó y se levantó de la silla. –Pediré un taxi a casa… ¿vives muy lejos?

-Eh… no, solo vivo a unas cuadras de aquí.- dijo, mientras la veía levantarse.

-Cuídate, ¿sí?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico la siguió con la mirada, dirigiéndose a la puerta del local. Por un instante, decidió dejar que se vaya… eso simplemente había sido un acto caritativo. Pero, el problema era que Link por primera vez en muchos años, sintió que alguien se preocupaba por él. No podía dejar ir una persona asi…

Como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero, se levantó de la silla y tomó su chaqueta. Salió del local, no sin antes agradecer y despedirse de la chica de la caja. Vio en todas direcciones, hasta que dio con la castaña, esperando en la parada de taxi de la esquina.

-¡Espera!- le gritó, corriendo hacia ella.

La castaña miró en dirección de donde vino ese grito y se dio cuenta de que era el chico triste. Una vez estuvo frente a ella, jadeo un instante.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la castaña, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No me has dicho tu nombre…- le comentó Link, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Oh… mis disculpas.- comentó sonriendo tímidamente. –Mi nombre es Zelda.

-Zelda…

-Ajá. ¿Y tú?

-Soy… soy Link.

-Un placer conocerte, Link.

La chica se quitó su pequeña mochila, de los cuales extrajo una pequeña libreta con un hada estampada en ella y un bolígrafo. Anotó algo en ella y quitó una de las hojas, para luego dársela al chico.

El rubio la miró y no pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

_"Zelda, psicóloga las 24 horas del día, 7 días a la semana. Llame a este número y tendrá su café amargo en unos minutos"_

Y debajo, el número de Zelda. El chico dobló el papelito y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Gracias…

* * *

Caminaba a su casa, con su hábito de poner las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Sin duda la experiencia de hace unos momentos había sido extraña, en la cual una persona fue hospitalaria con él, y le conversó sin importar si se conocían o no.

-Definitivamente esta niña salió de una caja de sorpresas… - susurró, mirando el pequeño papel en el cual la chica le había dejado su número.

* * *

Zelda estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del vehículo, mirando su teléfono. Su madre hace unos minutos la había llamado, preguntándole donde estaba. Ella respondió que había visto a un amigo muy deprimido y lo ayudó en ese momento de baja tensión para él. De seguro se va a llevar un buen sermón cuando llegue a casa.

Con una de sus manos sujetó su pecho, mientras derramaba unas pequeñas lágrimas… años encerrada, internada en un hospital, le había impedido tener contacto con las demás personas.

* * *

_**Y por hoy, terminamos con esta dramática historia. De por si, con esta introducción ya nos dimos cuenta de que la historia es turbia... y se irá poniendo peor. Insisto que si tienen problemas o son sensibles, lease bajo su propio riesgo.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Su servidora, Kata Potter, se despide.**_


	2. Recuerdos de humo

_¡Hola! ¡Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches!_

_Les traigo la actualización de mi loco fanfic :3 3_

_Al igual que el capitulo anterior, debo hacer hincapié en que el lenguaje y algunas situaciones pueden resultar incomodas para algunas __personas, por lo tanto, leerse bajo su propio criterio._

_Sin más que añadir, espero y lo disfruten 3_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Recuerdos de humo.**

De un solo portazo cerró la puerta de su habitación y se quitó sus Converse. Era una habitación pequeña de color verde limón, que consistía en una cama con un cobertor también verde, un closet, un escritorio donde tenía un portátil y la sobre la silla de este, una enorme pila de ropa sin planchar.

Desde el cuarto de su madre se escuchaba la televisión, debieron de haberse quedado dormidos mientras la veían. Se recostó sobre su cama boca arriba y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-¿Habrá llegado bien a su casa?- se preguntó, mirando el techo.

Pensó en llamarla, pero tampoco quería molestarla a estas horas. Se incorporó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, quedando solo con sus _slips_. Volvió a acostarse, arropándose con las mantas de su cama. Se quedó mirando el techo por mucho rato, sintiendo las lágrimas corriendo por sus sienes, debido a la posición en la que se encontraba.

Le dolía. Le dolía mucho respirar y despertar todas las mañanas.

Cubrió su rostro con sus dos manos y la habitación se llenó de sollozos.

* * *

-¿En que estabas pensando?

Zelda se encontraba sentada en un amplio sofá curtido, con la mirada en el suelo. Tenía ambas manos enlazadas sobre sus piernas y la boca la mantenía fruncida. Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y vestido con un pijama azul marino estaba frente a ella.

-Yo solo quería salir un momento junto con Saria y Malon… pero ellas no quisieron irse de la fiesta.- comentó Zelda, sin despegar la vista del suelo. –Lo siento…

-A esas chiquillas no puedes llamar "amigas" si te dejan sola en la calle de madrugada.- comentó el hombre, con un semblante serio.

-Además, hija, eso ya fue hace bastantes horas. Van a dar las 5 de la madrugada y si no te hubiésemos llamado, aún estarías en la calle.- dijo una mujer, la madre de Zelda, vestida con una bata de seda.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó Zelda, nuevamente.

-¿Y si te hubiera sucedido algo?- preguntó su padre, con los brazos cruzados.

La mirada azulina de Zelda volvió a posarse en el suelo, mirando sus botas y la fina alfombra del _Living room_. Sus padres eran los mejores que ella hubiese podido tener, pero también eran muy sobreprotectores. Desde que ella era muy pequeña, había tenido varios problemas de salud y por eso, tuvo que tomar clases particulares en casa y nunca pudo salir a jugar, y eso la llevó a tener una infancia solitaria y triste.

-No me pasó nada… además, como les dije, solo quise ayudar a un amigo que tiene serios problemas y… - se levantó del sofá. –Y de verdad necesitaba mi ayuda. Si me disculpan, estoy comenzando a tener sueño y me duele la cabeza. Buenas noches.- y sin más, subió las escaleras.

La castaña cerró la puerta de su cuarto y encendió la lámpara que tenía sobre su mesa de noche. Era una habitación muy linda, amplia, con las paredes pintadas de lila y algunos dibujos de flores pintados en ellas, cortesía de la misma Zelda. Tenía unos pequeños sillones con una mesa de té, un escritorio, un tocador con un espejo, un enorme estante llenos de libros y uno que otro peluche, sin contar con un closet.

Se puso de espaldas a la cama y se dejó caer. Suspiró cansada y con sus pies se quitó las botas. Lanzó un sonoro suspiro. Ese día sin duda había sido extraño.

Primero sus compañeras de clase Saria y Malon la habían invitado a la fiesta de fin de semestre. Zelda en un principio no quería ir, ya que su lugar favorito no era precisamente una _discoteque,_ con música y muchas personas, y no se le hacía demasiada buena idea. Pero aquellas chicas le insistieron tanto que terminó accediendo. Además, a ella le costaba demasiado socializar y hacer amigos, ¿por qué no hacer de esa ocasión una buena oportunidad para intentar compartir con más gente y salir de su rutina?

Sus padres la dejaron ir, no sin antes darle un montón de indicaciones, los números de emergencia, bastante dinero en efectivo y que si tenía cualquier problema, que diera su ubicación exacta y ellos irían a buscarla. Sonrió entristecida. Varios de sus compañeros la miraban raro e incluso la trataban de "niña rica mimada".

Pasó un momento agradable, donde Zelda compartió, o más bien sus compañeras compartieron un trago, ya sea unos mojitos o cervezas. Ella solo pidió un jugo natural de fresa. Más miradas de extrañez hacia ella.

El resto de la noche la pasó con sus compañeras "bailando". En realidad solo estaba de pie, moviendo sus pies al ritmo de la música, mientras que Saria y Malon bailaban. Pero hubo un momento en la cual todo se comenzó a tornar incomodo; el ambiente encerrado, la música muy alta y lo que más, le impactó, el fuerte olor a hierba, la presencia de drogas fuertes e incluso una vez que fue al baño por un poco de agua, podía jurar que escuchó gemidos dentro de uno de los cubículos. Se sonrojó y no tardó en salir corriendo de allí.

Insistió de querer irse, pero sus compañeras le dijeron que no sea aburrida, que aún era demasiado temprano. No lo soportó más y decidió irse a casa sola.

Al momento de acercarse a la salida, tuvo que rechazar tragos y hierba, así que salió casi corriendo de allí. Caminó por la ciudad hasta llegar al parque con la intensión de tomar un poco de aire y relajarse después de no tan grata experiencia, para luego llamar a sus padres de que vinieran por ella, sin embargo al momento de tomar su teléfono, escuchó a alguien llorar… a ese triste y desdichado chico.

Sonrió tímidamente y se levantó de su cama para ponerse un pijama que consistía en un pantalón y camiseta rosa pastel. Se sentó frente al espejo, donde deshizo el moño y el cabello cayó por su espalda hasta quedar a la altura de su trasero. Tomó un cepillo y lo pasó por todo el largo hasta que todas y cada una de sus hebras castañas quedaran desenredadas y suaves. Con una toallita húmeda limpió el maquillaje y una vez terminada, apagó la luz y se arropó con las mantas de su cama.

-Que frío…- murmuró, haciéndose un ovillo bajo las mantas.

Revisó una vez más su teléfono. Entró en la galería de fotos, donde tenía solo fotos de sus compañeras de aquella noche, y una que otra _selfie_ que se hacía ella mientras pintaba, estaba sentada en el parque o simplemente después de maquillarse un poco.

-¿Estarás bien?- murmuró la castaña, refiriéndose al rubio. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche.

Estaba cansada, así que no tardó en quedarse dormida.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana y no pudo cerrar los ojos en todo el resto de la noche. Se encontraba tirado sobre su cama, fumando un cigarrillo. Bostezó ruidosamente, mientras estiraba los brazos y dejaba la colilla en un cenicero. Se rascó la cabeza mientras se disponía a ver su teléfono. 96 mensajes en WhatsApp, 20 llamadas pérdidas y algunas rechazadas. Suspiró y comenzó a leer.

"_Link, te extraño demasiado."_

"_Te amo."_

"_Por favor, apenas veas mis mensajes, llámame." _

Uno a uno fue leyendo los mensajes, algunos audios en los que apenas se escuchaba su voz, sino que se escuchaba música de fondo y risas. Además de que se notaba a leguas de que le había enviado esos mensajes bajo estado de ebriedad.

Lanzó el teléfono lejos, sin importar que este pudiese romperse o no. Estaba harto, harto que de que todos pensaran que él no sentía, que su corazón era un juguete, que nadie apreciara sus sentimientos.

-Ilia… tú te encargaste de romperme el corazón, nunca más.- dijo para sí mismo, dándole la última fumada a su cigarrillo.

Se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a darse una ducha y salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad antes de ir a su trabajo. Al salir del cuarto, notó que el departamento estaba realmente helado y no era de extrañarse. El invierno ya estaba presente y no tardaría en nevar. Se acercó al radiador, intentando calentar un poco el piso, pero nuevamente ese desgraciado no había pagado las cuentas de la casa, una de ellas, la del gas.

-Hijo de puta…- murmuró.

No tuvo de otra más que bañarse con agua fría, pero no se le hacía del todo desagradable. Una vez aseado, se vistió con unos jeans, una sudadera verde con tres triangulitos al lado izquierdo del pecho y sus _Converse_ negras.

Abrió el refrigerador, percatándose de que estaba vacío. Gruñó y de un golpe, cerró la puerta de este. Era un bueno para nada. Tomó su mochila de color negro, algo desgastada por todo el uso y salió del departamento. Afuera hacía mucho frío.

Una vez salido del edificio, inspiró profundamente, sintiendo el aire fresco de la mañana en sus pulmones, su piel y su húmedo y desordenado cabello. Se acercó al estacionamiento del edificio, donde tenía aparcada una pequeña motocicleta de color negro. Estaba algo vieja, pero con ayuda de su sueldo, no se le es imposible hacerle mantenimiento y comprar lo necesario.

* * *

La calle estaba tranquila, uno que otro vehículo transitando por la calle y tiendas comenzando a abrir. Era Sábado por la mañana y aun así había gente que se levantaba bien temprano para llevar a cabo sus deberes y trabajos.

Llegó a su lugar de trabajo, un pequeño local llamado _**Moon's House**_ donde vendían cosas para el hogar, ya sea muebles, alfombras, lámparas, tapicería, entre otras cosas. Aparcó la motocicleta en el estacionamiento, junto con su casco. Suspiró antes de entrar y vio a una chica de cabello largo y pelirrojo amarrado en una coleta. Estaba usando un mandil rojo con el logo del local que era una luna y se encontraba ordenando unas cajas con mercadería.

-Buenos días, Malon.- saludó Link, intentado no sonar desanimado.

La pelirroja se volteó y Link pudo notar que no tenía muy buen aspecto; tenía enormes ojeras y pudo deducir que no estaba del todo en sus cinco sentidos.

-Bu-buenos días, Link…- sonrió y lo saludó de vuelta.

-Diosas, ¿qué te ocurrió? ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó, mientras él se ponía su mandil.

-Recuérdame no volver a beber el día antes de trabajar…- dijo Malon, sujetando su cabeza con una de sus manos. –No he dormido nada, terminando la fiesta me vine inmediatamente aquí.- confesó, sonriendo.

-Cielos… pero, al menos hoy se trabaja hasta medio día, ¿no?

-Como digas.- suspiró Malon. –Bueno, mejor sigo ordenando esto o me quedaré dormida atendiendo a los clientes- la pelirroja tomó otras cajas y se fue a otro lado del local.

* * *

La mañana fue eterna, sobre todo para Link que no había descansado nada. Además, no mucha gente fue al local, por lo que tuvo que pasar ordenando, haciendo inventario, actualizando los precios, respondiendo consultas de algunos clientes.

Salió un momento a tomar un poco de aire. Hacía buen tiempo, el cielo estaba despejado pero el frío estaba presente. Se sentó en la acera, sintiendo la brisa sobre su cabello.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto vivir?

Cuando cumplió 14 años, tuvo que entrar a trabajar a la par que estar en la escuela para poder pagarla y tener algo sobre la mesa. Además del dinero que recibía de su padre desde el otro lado del país, y con ello podía sobrevivir todo el mes. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones fueron a mayores cuando las cuentas de la casa cayeron sobre sus hombros, incluso teniendo que quedarse a cubrir horas extra, ya sea limpiando, ordenando, descargando mercancía nueva…

Apretó los dientes con mucha ira. Toda su vida se ha estado yendo a pique. Si tan solo… tuviese más fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Resignado, tomó su teléfono y sacó el pequeño papelito de libreta que le había dado esa encantadora chica la noche anterior. Con las manos temblando y el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, marcó el teléfono de la castaña.

Un pitido. Tragó en seco.

Dos pitidos. El labio el empezó a temblar.

Tres pitidos. Cerró los ojos.

-¿Hola?- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. Su voz era tan bonita.

-¿Zelda?

-Si, con ella. ¿Quién habla?- preguntó.

-Hola, soy Link.

-¡Cielos! Disculpa que no te haya reconocido la voz. ¿Estás bien? Te escuchas muy mal…- comentó la chica, sintiendo un poquito de tristeza.

-Estoy cansado… No pude dormir mucho anoche.- comentó, seguido de un suspiro.

-Eso no está bien… ¿y que estás haciendo ahora?

-Estoy en el trabajo.

-Vaya, no me habías dicho que trabajaras.- soltó una risita, a lo que Link también. –Dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Verás… solo quería hablar un rato… desearte los buenos días y que tengas un gran día.- dijo. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿En realidad había dicho eso?

Escuchó una risita de Zelda y un sonido de porcelana. Al parecer la había sorprendido tomando desayuno o quizás lavando los platos.

-Que tengas un buen día, Link.- le dijo Zelda, de una manera suave y tierna.

El corazón de Link comenzó a latir fuertemente de nuevo. La voz de aquella chica era como un bálsamo para su alma, su presencia era como una pequeña luz en todo aquel oscuro túnel por el cual estaba cruzando. Sonrió tristemente.

-Tengo que colgar. Cuídate mucho, Link.- dijo Zelda.

-Tú también, Zelda…- dijo sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

* * *

Esa llamada pareció haberle dado un poco de energía para sobrellevar el resto de la mañana. La tienda ya se encontraba cerrada, pues ya eran casi la 1 pm. Link se encontraba quitándose el mandil, cuando vio que se acercaba su amiga Malon.

-¿Te enteraste? Kafei está organizando una fiesta.- comentó la pelirroja, sin despegar la vista de su teléfono.

-¿Otra vez? Pero si la semana pasada él ya realizó una.- dijo Link, colgando el mandil en una percha.

-Pues sí, pero como ya se acabó el semestre, quiere hacer una. Va a ser en grande por lo visto.- dijo Malon. –También me dice que te hable a ti, de que estás invitado.

Link dudó por un momento. No se sentía con muchas ganas de ir a una fiesta, mucho menos si, según Malon es "en grande". Eso significaría tener que estar con más gente, que probablemente Ilia irá, ya que Kafei es un amigo en común que ellos tienen. Sinceramente, esa idea no le apetecía demasiado. Pero no tenía nada que hacer aquella noche, además de que tendría que soportar a Frank y sus borracheras si se quedaba en casa, y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de quedarse hasta la madrugada dando vueltas por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo.

-De acuerdo, iré.

-¡Genial! ¡Le avisaré entonces!- dijo Malon, también colgando su mandil en la percha.

-Oye, un segundo. ¿No dijiste que no habías dormido nada?- preguntó Link, cruzándose de brazos.

Malon se sonrojó.

-Sí, pero es que… quiero ir. Puedo ir a dormir una siesta durante la tarde en casa y luego voy a casa de Kafei.- dijo Malon, dando una sonrisa.

Link sonrió. Su amiga Malon era muy rara, le gustaba mucho salir a divertirse y conocer gente. No iban a la misma escuela, pero le constaba que la pelirroja era muy responsable y estudiosa. Después de todo, el hecho de que te gustara salir de fiesta seguido no significaba ser un tiro al aire, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, mejor me voy.- dijo Malon, sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo.

-Espera, ¿vas a conducir en ese estado?- preguntó Link, sujetándola del brazo.

-Pero…

-Lo mejor sería pedir un taxi y que te lleve hasta tu casa. Por la camioneta no te preocupes, no le pasará nada mientras está aquí.- dijo Link, quitándole las llaves.

-Está bien, te haré caso.- le dijo Malon, con un tono infantil.

Salieron del local y Link decidió acompañarla hasta la parada de taxis que quedaba a dos cuadras de allí. Mientras caminaban, Malon le conversaba.

-Disculpa que te lo mencione, pero Ilia me ha llamado toda la mañana.- dijo Malon y le enseñó el celular. –Definitivamente perdió un tornillo.

-No quiero verla. Me cortó de la peor manera posible… y yo que di tanto por ella.- dijo Link.

Link e Ilia tenían una relación en la cual ambos eran muy unidos. Se conocían desde que eran niños y eran muy amigos. Durante esos meses, el rubio pudo abrirse un poco y sacar ese amor tan intenso de nunca creyó sentir. Trabajó horas extras para llevarla a cenar, regalos, y si no tenía suficiente dinero, la llevaba al parque sobre su motocicleta y pasaban toda la tarde allí. Sin embargo, Ilia era hija del alcalde la ciudad de Ordon, quien no veía bien la relación. En un principio, solo era cortante con él o le hacía preguntas para humillarlo, pero luego esas humillaciones fueron directas, provocando que Link ya no quisiera ir más a casa de su novia.

Esto hizo que Link e Ilia discutieran fuertemente y se dejaran de hablar por una semana. Pasada esa tortuosa semana en la cual Link tuvo una recaída con drogas, decidió ir a buscarla y pedirle perdón… pero…

"Lo siento, Link… pero yo estoy conociendo a alguien más…"

Una semana. Una sola semana bastó para que Ilia tomara aquello que creía tan especial y lo rompiera con sus propias manos. Tampoco podía culparla de todo, pero no podía ser que en una semana ya conociera a alguien más…

Esa noche, Link no durmió, lloró todo lo que tuvo que llorar. Pasó el día paseando por la ciudad en su motocicleta, hasta llegar a la periferia de la ciudad, sin rumbo. Luego, durante la noche, Link recurrió a un burdel, lo que lo hizo sentirse aún peor…

Luego de aquel terrible día, Ilia le envió un montón de mensajes, preguntándole si estaba bien, si quería que hablaran mejor las cosas, entre otras cosas sin sentido, según Link.

-Piensa positivo… te abrió los ojos. Ilia nunca fue la chica ideal para ti, porque le importaba mucho el qué dirán.- dijo Malon.

-Lo bueno es que… ya lo tengo superado. Pero no me gustaría tener que cruzarme con ella nuevamente…- confesó Link. Ya no quería sufrir más por ella.

La pelirroja simplemente lo miró en silencio. Quería y estimada mucho a Link, a pesar de que él no hablaba mucho de sus problemas, habían compartido más de una vez un jugo o en la hora del almuerzo, y ella disfrutaba de su compañía a pesar de que Malon era la que más hablaba. En ese momento, Link se estaba abriendo un poco y como pudo percibir en su voz, era un tema que según él estaba superado pero que aún le hacía daño.

-Ahí viene el taxi. ¿Nos vemos en la tarde?- preguntó Malon, con una sonrisa.

-Allí estaré.- dijo Link, suspirando.

Malon se subió al vehículo y desde adentro, se despidió con la mano. Link le devolvió el gesto y se dirigió al estacionamiento para sacar su moto y largarse de allí.

* * *

Dejó las bolsas del supermercado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Podía escuchar la televisión en el cuarto de su madre. Eran pasadas las 2 de la tarde y no se dignaban en levantarse. Guardó todas las cosas que compró, tanto en el refrigerador como en la despensa. Luego, se dispuso a cocinar algo para él, ya que no había ingerido alimento alguno durante toda la mañana.

Mientras picaba un poco de cebolla, pensó en aquella chica de cabello castaño. ¿Habrá almorzado ya? Sacudió su cabeza, y volvió a concentrarse. No debía preocuparse por ella, apenas la había conocido ayer… sin embargo, algo había movido dentro de él.

Sonrió.

Sacó su teléfono, buscó entre sus contactos a su amigo Kafei. Marcó al número correspondiente y lo puso en altavoz, para hablar mientras seguía cocinando. El chico contestó al segundo pitido.

-Mira que sorpresa, Link.- escuchó al otro lado.

-Hola, Kafei.- respondió Link, calentando agua en una olla.

-Cuéntame, mi estimado rubio. ¿En qué le puedo ser útil?- preguntó Kafei.

-Malon me contó que estabas organizando una fiesta… y quería hacerte una pequeña pregunta.

-Claro, cuéntame.- dijo Kafei.

* * *

La castaña se encontraba sentada en uno de los pequeños sillones que tenía en su habitación. Sobre sus piernas tenía un libro abierto pero en realidad no estaba poniendo atención a su lectura. Hace un rato acababa de ir a almorzar con sus padres, pero estos tuvieron que irse apenas hubiese terminado la comida. Zelda se sentía muy sola, la casa era bastante grande y las criadas se encontraban en su día libre.

Suspiró. Muchos de su clase pensaran que por ser una "niña rica" era feliz. Pero sus padres siempre estaban trabajando y algunas veces, en viajes de negocios, por lo que se quedaba o con las criadas o completamente sola en aquella enorme casa, y eso le hacía sentir una profunda soledad.

Una de sus manos fue a parar inconscientemente sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Dio un brinco cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar sobre la mesa de café. Vio que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Link. Tomó su _Smartphone_ y contestó.

-¿Hola?- preguntó Zelda.

-Buenas tardes, Zelda.- escuchó la voz del chico, tenía la voz rara, como si tuviese la boca llena.

-Buenas tarde.- respondió Zelda, sonriendo. –Dime, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lo escuchó tragar.

-Pues, bastante bien. Llamaba para hacerte una invitación.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de que se trata?- preguntó, cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre una de las estanterías.

-Un amigo organizará una fiesta hoy en su casa, para celebrar el cierre de semestre. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

* * *

_**Con esto, finaliza el segundo capítulo del fic 3**_

_**Se despide, su servidora, Kata Potter.**_


End file.
